


Agitprop

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [979]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: While Tony and Gibbs are at Gibbs' house, the rest of the team is madly scrambling to figure out Tony's email and to find them before Jenny completely loses it.





	Agitprop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/04/2002 for the word [agitprop](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/04/agitprop).
> 
> agitprop  
> Propaganda, especially pro-communist political propaganda disseminated through literature,drama, music, or art.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), and [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Agitprop

Jenny stalked into Abby’s lab where Ducky, McGee, and Abby were all conferring. “What do we know, people?”

“Not much. Tony and Gibbs still aren't answering their phone. Tony did get a cryptic message off to us via email. We still have no idea where the message originated from. We haven't made much progress on understanding the message either.”

Jenny snarled and tried to call Gibbs again. When it went to voicemail, she left a terse message, “Call me,” and hung up.

“Miss Sciuto and Dr. Mallard. Work on that message until we find out more. Agent McGee see if you can trace their phones now that we're actually getting voicemail for them. Let me know as soon as you find out anything.” Director Shepard demanded.

McGee gulped, “Yes, ma'am.”

The others nodded, “At once, director.”

McGee returned upstairs to run the trace from his computer. He was surprised to see that it now told him Gibbs and Tony were both at Gibbs' house. If they were there, why weren't they answering their phones? 

McGee wanted to run over and check out the house, but knew he should wait for backup. He just wasn't sure who he should take. Abby and Ducky? Or should he actually tell Director Shepard about this? 

He decided to start with Abby and Ducky and see what they had before making any decisions. As he walked into Abby's lab, Tim quickly dodged Abby's flailing arms. He couldn't make out anything she was saying.

He shot a questioning look at Ducky to see if the older man had some insight into what their lab goddess was going on about. 

"She believes the email is a trap."

"A trap? It had all the appropriate headers and secret passcodes that Tony uses."

"It may look like it's from Tony, but it's not. It's pure agitprop."

"Eh? What?" Tim stared at Abby in confusion.

"Agitprop, Tim!" Abby stared at him like he was an idiot. When he still didn't seem to understand, she prompted, "You know communist propaganda?"

"Oh." Tim replied and then narrowed his eyes. "Wait. No that still doesn't make sense. Explain."

"It's all there, Tim. The widow aka The black widow is a russian spy. You have to have heard of her, Timmy. She's completely famous." Before Tim could get in a breath, Abby continued on, "Then there's the sorceress which is obviously a play on what Marx wrote in the Manifesto of the Communist Party."

"You mean when he wrote that modern society 'is like the sorcerer, who is no longer able to control the powers of the nether world whom he has called up by his spells.'" Ducky interjected.

"Exactly." Abby agreed. "I'm sure there's more links to communism as well. There's no way Tony sent this email."

McGee glanced between Ducky and Abby wondering if they had lost their minds. He didn't see how the email could be about communism. If it was, he could see that Tony wouldn't have sent it. 

Tony was the last person he would ever expect of having communist ties. Still Abby's interpretation seemed off. Tim was pretty sure there was something going on and it had nothing to do with communist Russia, Abby's supposed links aside. 

Tim gathered closer to the monitor that Abby had pulled the email up on. It was pretty vague and cryptic for sure. He couldn't say for sure that Abby was wrong.

It was just a gut feeling he had. He wished Gibbs and Tony were here and that they'd given a more proper explanation as to what the heck this prophecy or whatever it was they'd sent in the email actually was. Ducky joined Tim in staring at the email.

"Wait. Leroy means King. Could this be talking about Tony and Jethro? It's plainly obvious Tony is at least a cat, though I'm not sure if he's a cat king." Ducky pointed out thoughtfully.

Abby stopped flailing about communism and turned to stare at Ducky. "But if this isn't a communist trap, what's the point of it?"

"I think that's what Tony wants us to find out." McGee pointed out.

Ducky nodded thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, I can't spend my whole day up here. Do be a dear, Abigail and send a copy down to me in autopsy, so that I can apply my forensic psychology degree to it."

"Of course, Ducky. Send me anything you figure out."

It was only as McGee turned to leave that he realized he hadn't asked Abby or Ducky what to do about Tony and Gibbs' location. 

Oh well. He'd just have to go check it out himself. It couldn't be that bad could it?

**Author's Note:**

> What Ducky quoted of the Manifesto, I took from [here](http://www.bl.uk/learning/histcitizen/21cc/utopia/methods1/manifesto1/manifesto.html). 
> 
> And yes there is a vague mention of an Avenger in this.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
